Not lonely anymore
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: a oneshot. Charlie and Itchy's friend Julia, a wolfdog, HATES Valentine's Day. she always has. can a certain Dachshund change how she feels about the, as she puts it, 'stupid', holiday? Itchy/OC


**Okay, okay, so this is kind of sappy, but I don't care, I HAD TO WRITE IT ANYWAY! I watched All dogs go to Heaven a few days ago for the first time in... well, _forever_. I used to watch it _ALL_ the time as a kid and I'd never really realized how freaking creepy it could be at times! but anywho, i'm getting off track. so I watched ADGTH a few days ago and Charlie/Julia popped into my mind. Julia, for those of you who don't know, is my wolf character that I use in forums and in a lot of oneshots. so I got to thinking of Charlie/Julia for a bit, but then for some reason I started thinking of Itchy/Julia. well that pairing just seemed too good to ignore, so I just _HAD_ to write something with them. and I thought, 'what better subject to write about with a couple then Valentine's Day, right?' so yeah, that's kinda where the idea came from. well I hope you enjoy it and I hope y'all have a great Valentine's Day! oh, and in this oneshot, I'm making Julia a half wolf instead of a pure wolf. just thought I'd put that out there. her being half wolf seems to fit better with Charlie and Itchy then her being a pure wolf, it makes more sense to me for some reason. anywho, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ADGTH or any of it's characters. I only own Julia**

* * *

Julia sighed as she sat by the docks, staring out at the sunset. "another year, another stupid reminder of my loneliness" she mumbled. every Valentine's Day she would take a walk by herself and then sit down by the dock and watch the sunset. she did it every year for as long as she'd been friends with Charlie and Itchy. she'd met Charlie when they were puppies and they'd both met Itchy a few years later. she'd been with them through the toughest of times, even through Carface's attempts to murder Charlie and she'd been there to care for Itchy when Carface and his thugs had beaten him. and knowing her as well as they did, her friends knew how she felt about all that 'lovey dovey stuff', as she called it, around Valentine's Day. it was the day when she declared everyone acted like, 'goofy, lovesick bafoons'. they were also used to her usual grumpiness around that time of year. she sighed as she stared at the sunset. the sky was just starting to turn an orangish purple color as the sun was setting.

"Julia, there you are"

the wolfdog turned at the sound of that familiar voice. she sighed, smiling slightly. "hey Itch" she said softly. "what are you doing here?"

"well, I know how you always come down here every Valentine's Day" the Dachshund said slowly as he approached her. he seemed kind of nervous for some reason. "s-so I thought I'd join you this year... i-if that's okay"

Julia chuckled. "yeah Itchy, it's cool, I'd kinda like the company"

Itchy nodded, moving to sit beside her. "so..." he hesitated.

"so _what?_" Julia asked curiously.

"so, um... why exactly do you hate Valentine's Day, Julia?"

the wolfdog sighed. "Itchy, I'd rather not talk about it" she said quietly.

"b-but could you please just tell me?" he asked, looking curiously at her.

Julia sighed again, swallowing. "it's just, it always makes me feel... _lonely_" her ears folded back.

"lonely, but why?" Itchy blinked, confused. "you've got Charlie, and you've got Sasha, and..." he swallowed "... and me..."

"I know, I know Itchy, but..." Julia hesitated. "I've never had... someone_ special_" she said. "you know, like Charlie has Sasha, and..." she sighed again. "well, I guess you and I are both in the same boat as far as love goes, eh?" she laughed quietly.

Itchy nodded slowly. "uh, yeah, I guess we are"

they slowly looked at each other.

Julia smiled a little. "I, um... I really appreciate you coming down here tonight Itch"

"hey, anytime Jules" Itchy said, laughing nervously.

Julia slightly tilted her head to the side. "is everything okay Itchy?"

"oh sure, yeah" the shorter dog nodded. "uh... wait here Julia, I, um, forgot something" he turned and hurried off.

Julia blinked, watching as he ran off, mumbling all the way about his short legs. she chuckled a little, her tail wagging slightly. suddenly it stopped. lately she'd noticed her tail wagged a lot whenever Itchy was around. _"Itchy's my friend"_ she thought, turning back to the sunset. _"of course he makes me happy"_ but lately she'd been thinking of Itchy in a different way. she'd never really noticed it till just then. _"I can't like him as more then just a friend... we've been friends for so long, there's no way he'd feel the same"_ the wolfdog sighed and laid down, crossing her front paws as she watched the sky slowly change from orange to reddish yellow as the sun was only moments from setting.

"uh, Jules?" Julia blinked as she heard Itchy's voice behind her. he sounded funny, as though he had his mouth full or something. she slowly turned, her eyes widening a bit. Itchy was standing there shyly, a few flowers in his mouth. they had dirt around the bottom, as though he'd dug them up from somewhere.

"I-Itchy..." she started.

the Dachshund slowly moved to stand beside her, shyly dropping the flowers at her feet. "I-I don't want you to feel lonely anymore" he said quietly, looking shyly at his front paws.

a slow smile crossed Julia's face, her tail starting to wag. "oh Itchy!" she swallowed and leaned over, shyly nuzzling him. "thank you" she said softly. Itchy blushed a bit, his tail slowly wagging. he hesitated, then slowly moved to sit beside Julia. she smiled and wrapped her paw around him, pulling him closer. he blinked, surprised, but smiled and leaned against her. and as the sun finally faded and the moon rose in the sky, a warm feeling filled Julia's heart.

she didn't feel lonely at all anymore.

* * *

**HOORAY FOR A SAPPY ENDING! haha, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot, and I might be writing more Itchy/Julia stuff in the future. _maybe_... but anywho, I hope you liked this and don't forget to review! reviews FTW!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


End file.
